Gebruikersblog:Mvs109/Afgedankt
Dames, heren en geliefde spruiten, Ik heb een niet zo leuk bericht. Ik word de laatste tijd erg moe van de FanFictie wiki en ik kan de ping van de chat of zelfs maar de Hangouts nauwelijks meer horen. De plaats waar ik de afgelopen jaren zoveel tijd, moeite en liefde in heb gestoken, wordt helemaal overspoeld met allerlei zaken die ik blijkbaar als beheerder niet mag laten rusten, want ik word van alle kanten aangesproken om overal iets aan te doen. Ik kan letterlijk geen dag meer de chat wegblijven zonder dat de ene gebruiker de andere gebruiker op de zenuwen werkt. De chat wordt overspoeld met dingen als “ik haat dit en ik haat dat” en “dit is stom en dat is stom” en “kijk uit voor die en kijk uit voor dat”en op de openbare en privé chat krijg ik vaak nog in geuren en kleuren te horen waarom datgene stom, vervelend of gevaarlijk is. En dan hebben we nog in de categorie ongeduld de vragen: “Waarom sta ik nog niet op de lijst?” of “Wanneer komt dit uit?” of “Wanneer wordt dit geregeld?” of “Hoe kan ik dit op mijn eigen wiki doen?” Dat is toch niet goed?! Gebruikers vliegen elkaar in de haren voor de minste misstap en daarna rennen ze bekant huilend naar het beheer toe om te zeggen dat de ander lelijk deed. Of ik moet maar raden dat de ene gebruiker zich ellendig voelt door de andere gebruiker, omdat de ene gebruiker niet direct weet dat grenzen overschreden worden. Chat? Maar ja, iedereen gaat er dan ook vanuit dat de ontvanger aan de andere kant van het scherm precies begrijpt hoe de verzender zich voelt. Dat is ook ontzettend makkelijk als je niet eens in hele zinnen typt. “Kom morgen”, “Leuk voor je”, “RIP”. Hoe in Godsnaam moet ik dat interpreteren? Moet ik perse morgen naar de chat komen, omdat jij dat wilt? Ben je daadwerkelijk blij voor me? Wat is er nu weer dood? De voertaal op deze wiki is Algemeen Beschaafd Nederlands en dat mag in de berichten als op de chat best eens wat netter en vollediger. Daar worden al een hoop misstanden mee voorkomen. Daarnaast hebben we nog de verzoeken om te komen chatten. Lieve mensen, de meeste van jullie komen vrijwel dagelijks naar de chat toe. Het is overbodig om dit soort berichten te sturen, tenzij je echt iemand dringend moet hebben. De rest verschijnt vanzelf wel tussen 19:00 en 21:00. En dan moeten we de berichten als “Ben je kwaad op me?” of “Waarom ging je plotseling weg op de chat” niet vergeten. In de negen van de tien gevallen viel de wifi uit of kwam het leven van de gebruiker er zelf even tussen. Je weet wel, ouders die binnenkomen, broers/zussen die film met je willen kijken. Gewoon een verandering van plannen die je zo snel niet op de chat kon doorgeven. Of je gesprekspartner zit stiekem te chatten, terwijl hij/zij allang in bed had moeten liggen. Of je bent in gesprek met een zekere beheerder die een erg lange dag heeft gehad en achter het scherm in slaap is gevallen… Maar ook dat gedoe dat ontstaat wanneer de chat een beetje stilvalt. We zijn niet je entertainment voor de avond. Het hele idee achter de chat is, is dat mensen met elkaar kunnen overleggen als dat nodig is, terwijl ze aan het bewerken zijn. En van mij wordt maar verwacht dat ik vriendelijk en diplomatiek, doch streng en daadkrachtig kan optreden. Mijn oordeel moet in ieders ogen rechtvaardig zijn. Bij God, ik lijk Blauwster wel, maar zelfs was haar clan niet zoveel aan het katten zoals jullie dat nu kunnen. Zat Maar ik ben het eerlijk gezegd een beetje zat. Mijn geduld om gebruikers te woord te staan die elke avond alleen maar komen om een beetje te praten en direct panikeren als er niks gezegd wordt, raakt snel op. Ik voel me, en ik denk dat ik hier ook voor Zefred spreek, een beetje afgedankt. Ja, leuk al die nieuwe gebruikers die speciaal voor Warrior Cats een account hebben aangemaakt, omdat ze de serie geweldig vinden. Fijn al die nieuwe gebruikers die de Warrior Cats wiki nauwelijks een kans gunnen, omdat de beheerder Goudvacht misschien niet de gemakkelijkste in de omgang is. Ja, fijn al die nieuwe gebruikers die alleen maar komen omdat de FanFictie wiki een chatfunctie heeft (iets wat je ook kan vinden op duizend andere wiki’s). Uren werk Afgedankt ja, want er zitten letterlijk duizenden uren in deze wiki qua werk en dan tel ik het gewone schrijven van verhalen er niet eens bij. Even een schatting over hoeveel tijd Zefred en ik besteden aan de wiki: *het (leren) invoegen van emoticons in de chat: 30 uur *het opnieuw categoriseren van de wiki: 200 uur *het opzetten van schijfuitdagingen: 60 tot 100 uur per uitdaging *het opzetten van het rollenspel: 300 uur *het schrijven van handleidingen en andere hulpmiddelen om gebruikers op weg te helpen: 500 uur. Dit is omgerekend al meer dan de hele zomervakantie lang aan een stuk door aan de wiki werken. En dan heb ik het nog niet eens over al die tijd die in het verleden al in de wiki is gaan zitten of de 1001 andere taken die nog moeten gebeuren. Nu ben ik nog voornamelijk bezig op die chat. Hele avonden lang politieagentje spelen, omdat sommige gebruikers zich niet weten te gedragen. Ik zit graag op de privé te chatten, omdat ik gemakkelijker één op één praat, maar ik heb de laatste tijd wel heel erg vaak via de privé mensen duidelijk moeten maken dat de ondernomen acties verre van normaal zijn. Problemen Daarnaast hebben mensen ook de neiging om de problemen van andere wiki’s mee te nemen naar deze wiki. Problemen waarvan gezegd mag worden dat ze door gebruikers ook vaak zelf gecreëerd worden. Het is blijkbaar de rage geworden om Goudvacht te haten. Te haten, mensen! Ik ken Derk al sinds, pak hem beet, 2013 en ja, hij is niet de gemakkelijkste in de omgang en kan zo tactisch zijn als een olifant in een porseleinwinkel, maar er zit daar wel een mens achter dat scherm hé. En volgens mij zit er ook een mens achter dat scherm van jou. Toon eens wat respect naar elkaar! Dit is geen boek of serie waar de personages op elkaar afgestemd worden om het plot te laten vorderen. Je moet het hier doen met echte mensen. Als je zo gemakkelijk mensen gaat bekritiseren, maak je ook nooit de goede vrienden, want ieder mens heeft wel iets waar je je kapot aan kan ergeren. Om er maar een paar te noemen: *IJsdroom Vogeltje kan wat snauwerig uit de hoek komen als ze gestrest is, maar man oh man, wat is ze een stuiterbal als ze over haar passies praat. Katten, illustratie, animatie. Het is geweldig wat ze allemaal weet over de dingen die ze lief heeft. *Vederklauw is wat stil en kan op het eerste gezicht wat pessimistisch uit de hoek komen, maar zijn hart is zo groot dat de hele wereld, mens en natuur, er in past en met veel liefde vertelt hij over zijn verhalen. *Morgenpoot heeft een aardig lange weg afgelegd van een beetje een jatmoos naar echt iemand die zijn eigen weg leert vinden. Ze kan daarbij een beetje baziger overkomen dan gewenst is, maar iedereen moet balans zien te vinden. En waar ik ook bang voor ben, is dat ik dadelijk een misstap maak. Wat als ik dadelijk een situatie verkeerd beoordeel, zoals Goudvacht dat in jullie ogen heeft gedaan? Val ik dan ook uit jullie gratie en word ik de grond in geboord? Kan ik me dan niet eens meer op mijn eigen wiki vertonen en wordt Zefred dan ook sociaal verbannen? Jullie raken niet alleen Goudvacht, maar ook Maanhart. Aan onze medebeheerders op andere wiki’s Maar dat zijn niet de enige problemen. Ik wil best advies geven en helpen over het beheren van een wiki, maar er is ook nog een Community Wiki waar een heleboel op te vinden is. En er is ook nog zoiets als Google. Het is niet zozeer een verwijt, maar meer een verzoek aan onze medebeheerders op de andere wiki’s om ook eens elders te gaan zoeken naar hulp. Je mag best weleens wat vragen, maar ten eerste zijn wij de FanFictie wiki, niet de Community wiki. Zefred (en ik) weten inderdaad dondersveel over het bewerken, maar die kennis hebben we vergaard voor onze eigen wiki. Het uitleggen van bepaalde technische foefjes kost ons gewoon ontzettend veel tijd en veelal krijgen we vragen over de basis die je zelf ook gemakkelijk op internet terug kan vinden. Het kost misschien heel wat moeite voor je bepaalde dingen onder de knie hebt, maar jij koos er voor om beheerder te worden. Ik ga er dan even van uit dat je bereid bent tijd in je wiki te stoppen. Bovendien: kennis van HTML (broncodes) komt altijd wel van pas. Ten tweede heb je hier boven gelezen hoeveel tijd er al in onze eigen wiki moet worden gestopt. Het staat er dus allemaal niet vanzelf. Zefred en ik hebben ook gewoon nog een leven naast de wiki, dus onze tijd is nogal beperkt en we zouden dat beide liever gebruiken aan onze eigen wiki in plaats van de vervangende beheerders van de Community Wiki te worden. Daarnaast willen we ook gewoon verhalen kunnen schrijven. En ten derde word ik ook een beetje moe van het gehaat en wantrouwen naar elkaar toe. Echt waar, ik kan een discussie onder beheerders over het oplossen van bepaalde situaties best waarderen, maar het neigt de laatste tijd meer naar haatzaaierij te gaan. Ik weet echt wel welke gebruikers ik in de gaten moet houden en waarom. Jullie komen vaak naar mij toe voor wat advies, dus ik neem aan dat jullie me voldoende vertrouwen om een goed oordeel van de situatie te kunnen geven? Kanttekening Tussen twee haakjes: jullie weten toch dat Zefred en ik naast het dagelijks leven en de wiki beheren ook graag aan onze eigen verhalen werken? Door al dit gedoe hebben we nauwelijks tijd om aan de wiki te werken, laat staan om aan onze eigen verhalen te werken. Ik heb hier nog zesduizend woorden liggen die geplaatst moeten worden. Gevolgen Dit is de (Fan)Fiction wiki. Zefred en ik hebben deze wiki opgericht, omdat we een platform op Wikia wilde waar schrijvers en tekenaars hun werken met trots kunnen presenteren en wij zijn daarin zeker geslaagd als we kijken naar de vele fantastische dingen die onze gebruikers hebben geplaatst. We zijn zelfs trots op de beginnende schrijvers die nog heel veel moeten leren, maar de eerste stap al gezet hebben: plezier in het schrijven. Wij moeten echter concluderen dat een van onze hulpmiddelen corrupt is geraakt en dat is de chat. Om deze rede zullen wij de chat ook voor onbepaalde tijd uitschakelen. Wij hopen hiermee te bereiken dat mensen zich weer beter kunnen focussen op de rede waarom ze hier zijn: schrijven. Zefred zei in een eerder blog al dat het voelde alsof deze wiki een beschermende koepel over zich heen had waar creatievelingen zich vrij konden uiten. Ik heb sterk het gevoel dat die koepel door de omstandigheden snel aan het verdwijnen is, waardoor we ons genoodzaakt vinden om deze drastische stap te ondernemen. Hier zijn verder nog wat gevolgen aan verbonden: *Het spreekt natuurlijk voor zich dat de reacties, prikborden, blogs en toekomstige discussieborden niet de vervanger van de chat worden om even met andere gebruikers te kunnen kletsen. Blijf bij het onderwerp! *(Ik weet dat de mensen die elkaar willen bereiken elkaar toch wel via andere wegen zullen bereiken) *Ik wil ook geen berichten “Chat op de … wiki” zien. Stuur de ander daar maar een berichtje, dan zien ze het ook wel. Deze berichten worden op de (Fan)Fictie wiki direct verwijderd. Tot slot Stelletje spruiten, ik ben begonnen met dit blogbericht te schrijven op de avond van mijn verjaardag. Ik wilde daar een leuke avond van maken en aan mijn verhalen werken, zoals een schrijfster betaamt. Maar net als de rest van de week bleef ik maar impulsen krijgen dat ik op de chat moest komen om voor politieagent te komen spelen. Dat heb ik gedaan en ik ben nog steeds kwaad. De avond die was bedoeld als startsein voor een persoonlijk project werd een avond vol haat, ruziestoken en denigrerend gedrag van meerdere partijen. Daarvoor zit ik niet op de wiki. Daarvoor ben ik niet eens beheerder op de wiki. De avond van mijn verjaardag is verpest door de wiki. Ik ben hier omdat ik het fantastisch vind om mensen te zien en vooral te ondersteunen in hun creatieve groei. Om discussies aan te gaan met andere schrijvers over de fratsen die hun personages en plots nu weer uithalen. Ik ben hier niet op de chat gekomen om als een bemiddelaar op te treden in nutteloze ruzies die nauwelijks volledige zinnen kunnen tikken. Dit blog is dus geschreven met woede in mijn vingers, iets waar ik zelf anderen altijd voor waarschuw, maar voor mij was die avond de druppel die de emmer deed overlopen en ik wil dat jullie begrijpen waarom. Waarom dit alles? Na het lezen van dit blog gaan jullie geen vingers naar elkaar wijzen. Jullie gaan simpelweg een keer over jezelf nadenken en besluiten dan of je bij een stille gemeenschap wilt horen die graag schrijft en creëert of dat je elders gaat chatten. Er is echter één ding wat ik in onze gemeenschap zeker niet wil veranderen: jullie kunnen nog gewoon op me rekenen. Jongens, in alle redelijkheid, ik ben gefrustreerd en kwaad op jullie allemaal, maar de helft van mij heeft het jullie alweer vergeven en je hoeft maar één kik te geven of ik ga voor jullie door het vuur. Jullie weten toch ook wel dat ik veel enger kan zijn als Goudvacht als het moet? ;-) Uw hoofdspruit, Marieke En meesterbadeend Zefred Categorie:Blogberichten